


Strawberry Sparklers

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It doesn’t matter what you order, the Madame seems to always know what you need.





	

“A Strawberry Sparkler?” he frowned. 

“You’re almost Führer, Roy-Boy, and you still haven’t said anything to Riza about how you feel, have you?”  She flipped her ashes in the floor as he stared back at her with a scowl.  “I take that as a ‘no’.  Well, until you grow some balls and spit it out, you’re getting Strawberry Sparklers.”

“But I don’t even like champagne-”

“Tough shit,” she said, leaning against the bar.  “Quit being a little girl and tell the woman what’s in your heart.  Trust me, life is too short to wait for frat regs and timing and old promises.  I’m begging you…”  Her hand held his cheek for a moment; something any mother would do to the child that she loves.  “Give me some goddamn grandchildren before I get too old to enjoy them.”

Roy sighed, “Pour me a double and I’ll call her.”

“You’ll drink the sparkler and _tell her in person._ ”

There was a stare down over the bubbly pink drink in the martini glass with the crooked stem and pink sugar around the rim, and then a voice called out:

“Tell who what in person?”

Two dark heads turned toward the door to find Riza Hawkeye standing just inside the entrance holding an envelope that General Mustang had forgotten at the office.

Swallowing, Roy said, “Captain Hawkeye, we need to talk…”


End file.
